Body Heat
by Drawkcab
Summary: With the night so chilled a maiden should not sleep alone outside, for they might freeze to death. SxK


Kagome sighed tiredly as she leaned into the tough bark of a tall maple. It was late autumn and all the plants had lost their leaves. The bite of winter closer then the group of travelers would have liked. Shifting her eyes around the camp site Kagome's heart lightened. Sitting by the fire was Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru's group had joined them months earlier. Snuggled into the dragon's side was Rin along with Shippo, who had abandoned her in favor of nuzzling by his crushes side. Behind and to the right of the hibernating children were Sango and Miroku. Sango wrapped in Miroku arms for 'warmth.' After all with the night so chilled a maiden should not sleep alone outside, for they might freeze to death. Well, that's what Miroku said.

Petting the purring Kirara Kagome trembled. Kirara had pleasantly warm fur but she did not cover all of Kagome's exposed legs. Kagome had given her sleeping bag to a frail mother in the middle of summer. After all the evenings were a nice kind of cool then; she could do with out it. The troop had not had time to stop by the well in the past months, so for the colder days Kagome had to rest with out the soft bedding.

Mewing Kirara darted out of Kagome's lap and dashed onto the thighs of her slumbering mistress. Sighing at the loss of warmth Kagome looked around for Sesshomaru. After all the only reason the tame beast would run is the approach of the dog demon. Glimpsing the lanky male coming out of the forest Kagome smiled slightly at him as he sat by a tree in the outer ring of the firelight.

The groggily smile turned into a frown as the cool air whistled over Kagome's naked legs.

The cold must have gotten to Kagome. Because after five minutes of almost falling to the land of dreams, only to be woken by a rush of wind Kagome came up with a dangerous idea. Standing the half asleep female stumbled over to Sesshoumaru. Placing herself so that Sesshoumaru's broad body blocked the wind Kagome's drooping eyes slid closed. As Kagome's brain shut down for rest she thought of the heat that came from the deamon's body. With all the warmth he had he could share his heat, even if it was only for a few hours.

After all with the night so could a maiden should not sleep alone for she might freeze to death. The only two people she could snuggle by and not waken were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had felt a low level oni in the woods and had gone to get rid of it. Even if Kagome could sleep by Inuyasha she wouldn't want to. Tumbling out of a twenty foot tree was not on Kagome's list of top things to do this week. With the idea of breaking her arm from the fall should she ever try, Kagome's mind washed on to the island of dreams.

Amusement flashed though Sesshoumaru's frigid eye's for a brief moment as the female gave a wispy snore. He turned back to the fire to watch the little ones snooze. He would let the miniature woman have this insufficient thing for a single night. After all he did not want an ill human on his hands. The sickly sweet smell of illness was not something he wanted to endure if he could prevent it.

An hour later Sesshoumaru was not a happy, bubbly demon. Not that he ever was in the first

place. Still over the past hour the great gap that dived Sesshoumaru from being a

happy-go-lucky demon had, indeed, widened. The petite woman was the most repulsive person to

sleep with. That is, if you didn't want to cuddle and Sesshoumaru most definitely did not want to cuddle.

Despite the protests, Kagome would not let her warm, comfy pillow get away. Some how the woman

had twisted herself so thoroughly a touchy-feely person would feel uncomfortable. The female's trap had started innocently. Her head had drooped on to his arm. Next thing he knew her hands had twisted into his hair and she was touching him in a way a human should never be allowed to. Hissing angrily Sesshoumaru tried to untangled the mass of female that had melted into him like butter.

Half an hour later Sesshoumaru had moved Kagome, so that her body was curled up between his legs. Her was nose snug against the left side of his neck and slender fingers rapped around his tail.

Sesshoumaru had given up moving the stubborn woman a good ten minutes earlier. Even get her to move to the way she was now had taken more out of him then he would admit. Exhaling in a worn manner Sesshoumaru buried his nose into Kagome's shoulder. This night had not gone the way he wished it to. Still he would make the best of this. Viciously, Sesshoumaru smashed the slight part of himself that said that he liked this a lot more then he was letting on. Slated golden eyes surveyed the area from over Kagome's shoulder. His brother would not enjoy this sight in the morning light but at the moment Sesshoumaru could care less.


End file.
